That Time He Saved Her
by wintaer
Summary: When Karin started falling for Toshirou. One-shot. Karin/Toshirou


_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine, I just play with the people in it._

That Time He Saved Her...

Ichi-nii hadn't been home for a long time. No one had any idea where he was, not even Rukia. Karin tried to put on a brave face in front of Yuzu, saying that Ichi-nii was fine and would be back within two or three days, but deep down inside, she was worried… worried sick. She knew that Ichi-nii was a shinigami. She's even seen what he fights against: those huge, ugly-looking monsters with white masks and holes in their chests. She knew full well how powerful and dangerous those monsters were, and she couldn't help but be afraid for Ichi-nii.

During the day, it was easier for her to not worry. There were other things to focus her attention on, like school and soccer, especially soccer and that match they had coming up with those middle schoolers. In the daytime, her worries about Ichi-nii are pushed, not out of her mind, but at least into that dark, dark, corner unwanted thoughts were relegated to. But at night… at night, when she laid in bed listening to Yuzu cry herself to sleep, when there was nothing else that she could keep herself occupied with, her thoughts inevitably turned to Ichi-nii.

When he had first disappeared, she hadn't been that worried. She really had believed that he would be back within a couple of days, or would at least send word that he was fine and not to worry. But then days wore on and turned into weeks, and there was still no news of Ichi-nii from anyone. Karin tried to believe what she told Yuzu, that Ichi-nii was fine, that Ichi-nii's strong, but she couldn't stop the creeping fear. She couldn't stop fearing that he was hurt somewhere. Couldn't stop the fear that he might be… _could be_ dead. She couldn't stop herself from fearing that every knock on the door would open to someone carrying the dead, mangled body of Ichi-nii. But worst of all, she couldn't stop fearing that she would never, ever, see Ichi-nii again… that she would never know where her big brother disappeared off to, and what became of him.

After the soccer game that day, when she found out that Hitsugaya Toshirou was also a shinigami, Karin couldn't help but let all her worries tumble out into the open. She couldn't help but grab him and ask him about Ichi-nii in the brief, flickering hope that he would know where Ichi-nii was. She had desperately hoped that this short, enigmatic, icy-blue eyed, white haired, elementary student turned shinigami, would know where Ichi-nii had mysteriously disappeared off to. But he hadn't. Hitsugaya Toshirou, who she had even begun to look upon as a savior of sorts, was not able to tell her where Ichi-nii was.

It was then that her fears overwhelmed her. Images of Ichi-nii fighting horrible monsters, like the one that had just attacked her, flashed through her mind. Images of those monsters overpowering him, mangling his body beyond recognition, _killing _him, flashed across her eyes endlessly, like a never ending horror film. And Karin… strong Karin who had sworn never to cry again, stubborn Karin who wouldn't give up on the soccer match despite the huge point gap and pain in her leg, brave Karin who stood up to middle schoolers and monsters alike… Karin felt a deep tremor of fear run through her body, and felt the warning burn of tears that threatened to trickle out.

But he was there, Hitsugaya Toshirou was there... and with a couple sentences, he subdued her fears, washed away her worries, and restored her faith in Ichi-nii. He reminded her exactly from whom she got her fighting spirit from, that like her, Ichi-nii never gave up right until the very end. Just like how he had saved her from the danger of mindlessly running out into the street after her soccer ball, just like how he had saved her and the team from losing the soccer match, just like how had saved her from the giant monster moments before, Hitsugaya Toshirou was there to save her, yet again, when she was about to drown in her fears.

And after that time, Karin couldn't help but start to fall for this savior of hers…

* * *

_**A/N:** My first Toshirou/Karin fanfic. Would greatly appreciate any and all reviews/comments._


End file.
